<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Christmas Gift 『A KageHina Fanfiction..』 by YurikaAnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612668">Best Christmas Gift 『A KageHina Fanfiction..』</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurikaAnne/pseuds/YurikaAnne'>YurikaAnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama, M/M, One Shot, Top Kageyama, Yaoi, YurikaAnne, kageyama tobio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurikaAnne/pseuds/YurikaAnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was requested by his Mom to run an errand since it's already Christmas Eve.</p><p>Hinata goes to a supermarket and placed the objects he wanted into his shopping basket. There were so many people that even him, a small creature, can't go through an aisle. When he lined up for the counter to pay for the groceries, he realized his pocket money was missing.</p><p>All of it..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Christmas Gift 『A KageHina Fanfiction..』</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys,<br/>so uh-<br/>I hope you enjoy this story<br/>This may be the first story I publish in Ao3 but I have more stories in Wattpad that is yet to be uploaded here<br/>(Yeah- Wattpad is kinda full of trolls now)</p><p>I'm here, an anime/yaoi fanfic writer, doing my job to spread the love for yaoi<br/>I'm not forcing anyone to read this-<br/>If Yaoi isn't your thing, then you're free to go- bye bye<br/>But if you LOVE yaoi, you're always welcome!</p><p>I hope you'll like this one-shot<br/>Thank you for reading!<br/>(I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM)<br/>We're here to enjoy lives not to ruin other's, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was requested by his Mom to run an errand since it's already Christmas Eve.</p><p>Hinata goes to a supermarket and placed the objects he wanted into his shopping basket. There were so many people that even him, a small creature, can't go through an aisle. When he lined up for the counter to pay for the groceries, he realized his pocket money was missing.</p><p>All of it..</p><p> </p><p>He searched his pockets for the money. The right pocket, the left pocket, the right butt pocket and the left back pocket. Even from his shoes and shirt. But he never found his money. This is not just any convenience store! This is a huge supermarket! A four-story building at that! This place is packed with strangers!</p><p>"I lost my money.." He mumbled. The person in front of him heard and asked worriedly. "How? Where did you lose it?"</p><p>"I-I lost my money.." Hinata repeated. The orange-haired teen said fighting the urge to cry. "I last saw it when I was looking for the cheese. There were too many people so I probably didn't notice someone picked my pocket."</p><p>"There's a lot of pickpockets ad thief here.."</p><p>The lady upfront just looked at him in pity. She doesn't know what to do to help.</p><p>Hinata had three options..</p><p>Go home and Get scolded. (He doesn't want to be yelled at)<br/>
Steal.. (He's not a Hypocrite!)!?<br/>
Ask for money from strangers and get their phone number so he can pay it back.. Or in other words, be a beggar. Especially those wealthy and good looking foreigners..</p><p>Yes, there were those white foreigners who have their grocery carts full. Hinata may be an idiot but he knew how to speak English and also wanted to try and speak to some outlanders once. He left his basket and told the man behind him that he will only get something. Then, he reluctantly went towards the foreigners.</p><p>The tall white man is already in front of him but Hinata can't get the words out of his mouth because of the lump stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, teary eyed and flushed red, saw a familiar tall raven haired teen.</p><p>"K-Kageyama!" He called. There were too many people that blocked his way and the tall teen was unable to see him, not to mention his lack of height. The loud sound from the supermarket speakers that plays Christmas songs and the noise other people make didn't help Hinata to get the attention of his volleyball partner and teammate at all.</p><p>Hinata was forced to walk since he's only blocking the way for other customers. He found that his basket is now close to the counter and was forced to line up again starting to the very end because he still doesn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?" A familiar low-toned voice asked him from behind. His brown-orange pupils if his met the black orbs of the tall man.</p><p>"Why are your eyes red..? Don't tell me you cried.." The Raven teen asked him. Although he sounded worried, his face is still as stoic as ever.<br/>
"You looked like a kid who had lost sight of its mom during their shopping." He added as he placed his hand atop the other teen, patting it like a kid. Probably to tease him.</p><p>"K-Kageyama!" Hinata said. "And I'm not a kid!" He added as he swept the hand off of his head.</p><p>"What happened then?" Kageyama asked him.</p><p>"I lost my money.. I placed it inside my pocket. I think it was pickpocket.. I don't know what to do now.." Hinata explained.<br/>
"Do you have any extra money with you? Can I at least borrow a five hundred yen?" He doesn't know what to do and ended up asking for a favor.<br/>
Hinata is not used to ask for financial and personal help. Yeah, he often ask for help but those were not financial nor personal related help.<br/>
He always had a hard time asking his mom for money actually. So he learned how to save money and use it for his own good.</p><p>"E-Eh? Are you an idiot?" Kageyama said a bit too blunt. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Why did I even try asking you!?"</p><p>"Wait! I didn't bring anything with me so I'll try asking my mom alright!" Kageyama sighed.<br/>
"You will?!" The orange haired teen exclaimed, rather too quickly. His eyes sparked as if he wasn't angry just a second ago. "I know you're mean and rude, and sometimes really irritating, somehow stupid, a bit too popular even though you act like an idiot, but that doesn't change the fact that we're team mates or rather, partners! I understand that you can't just leave me like this, y'know!" Hinata laughed. In the other hand, Kageyama wanted to take back what he just said about helping out.</p><p>"Mom, this idiot over here lost his money.."</p><p>"My, my! Here~"</p><p>...</p><p>"Your mother is so nice! unlike you.." Hinata exclaimed but whispered the last two words, holding the 5 hundred yen Kageyama's mother handed.<br/>
It's their turn now in the counter, Hinata paid for the grocery items and waited for them to box it.</p><p>"You know, if I told my old woman or old geezer I need cash, they won't even budge an inch. But if they knows it's for you, they'll come through in a second." Kageyama's sighed which is practically the 10th time this day.</p><p>They walked past the exit door after he guards inspected their shopping bags and checked their receipt.</p><p>"Why?" Hinata asked, it's like you can see the curiosity sparkling in his big brown eyes.</p><p>"Maybe because you're the first person I brought home, y'know when we had that study session and ended up you sleeping over.. Or maybe because you're my first friend." Kageyama said, watching his memories showing flashbacks.</p><p>"Urgh, how could make me say that lame bullsh-"</p><p>"Friends.." Hinata mumbled, looking surprised.</p><p>"What the- dumbass! What are you thinking!?" Kageyama's exclaimed, nudging Hinata with his elbow.</p><p>"I just thought about the fact that you don't have any friends before me! Well, it can't be helped since all you can do and say is volleyball!" Hinata laughed, attracting strangers to look at them like they're crazy.</p><p>"Dumbass!" The tall Raven smacked the orange haired idiot beside him.</p><p>"Oh-"</p><p>"What is it this time?! You dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed.</p><p>"You've been calling yourself three times already.. Anyway, she's looking at you isn't she?" Hinata said.</p><p>"Three times? Wha-! You're the one I'm calling dumbass! You dumbass!" Kageyama smacked Hinata again.</p><p>"A girl?" The former said. He turned his back and met the blue eyes of a woman. Blonde and slightly curly hair running down until her waist, white soft looking skin, pink cheeks and rosy lips. Yeah, that what a typical HighSchool boy would think, but that doesn't work on Kageyama.</p><p>Everyone is looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! They looked cute together!"</p><p>"Are they a couple! So cute!"</p><p>"That girl's so pretty! Are they dating?"</p><p>"Wow! Lucky them!"</p><p>"They suit each other!"</p><p>Hinata can hear the other girls say.<br/>
"Uh- T-then Kageyama, I-I will go first.." Hinata said and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Hinata, wait for me at the parking lot." Kageyama said, not even bothered by the staring from the strangers.<br/>
Hinata nodded and turned, walking a bit too fast.</p><p>-</p><p>"What is it?" Kageyama started.<br/>
"U-um.. You're Kageyama Tobio, right? From Karasuno high.." The waman said.<br/>
Looking at her uniform, she's from the all-girls high school just near their school.<br/>
"Yeah, I am." Kageyama answered.</p><p>"I-I am Izanami Rin, from Ki-Kiyouran all girls high school.."</p><p>"I can see that.." Kageyama said, looking at her school ID. It's obvious that Kageyama doesn't even have an inch of interest where the conversation is going.</p><p>The atmosphere fell a bit too awkward between them, even the other people feel it too, it's all because of the short replies from Kageyama.</p><p>-<br/>
Hinata was leaning on a bike rack, holding his phone. "Woah! The signal's back!" He said to himself.</p><p>Oh-</p><p>"Hey Kageyama! How did it turn out?" The orange head asked.</p><p>"I apologized.. I turned her down.." Kageyama answered, unbothered, continuing to walk and was followed by Hinata.</p><p>"Well, of course that's whats gonna happen.." Hinata suddenly turned gloomy.<br/>
"Where's your mom?" He asked.<br/>
"She went on ahead so I can accompany you home, was what she said" Kageyama answered.</p><p>"Aren't you a bit too harsh? Did she cry?"</p><p>"Cry? Dumbass, I usually call my mother old hag. And why would she cry? She's too old for stuff like crying." Kageyama answered.</p><p>"I'm talking about the girl! The one you dumped just now!" Hinata sighed.</p><p>"Oh her? She didn't.. She said it's alright."</p><p>"Oh.. She's strong.."</p><p>"No, She did. She cried a bit. I asked her why and she said she's just glad because she was able to confess her feelings."</p><p>"How is she strong?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"Well, when people are rejected, they usually cry because the feelings they kept for a long time was not reciprocated or because they regretted that they even confessed. She said that she was glad right? It's most likely because she wanted to hide her sadness. If they didn't shed a tear in front of you, then it's because they're strong enough to stop their overflowing emotions. You know, these famous saying? They say 'truth hurts' and that 'Words cut deeper than a knife' even if you mean it, even if it's the truth, it pains them by the fact that you don't like them the way they like you. Stopping your emotions is like stopping something that's sharper than a knife. Well, it can't be helped, you don't feel the same way so.. And you don't have to force yourself, they will just feel bad."</p><p>"Listen Kageyama, confessing takes a lot of courage. Well, I guess it's also hard on the receiving end.." Hinata explained. Yeah, he just explained this whole paragraph above.</p><p>Kageyama remembered the time when Hinata confessed his feelings for him. Yeah, he did.<br/>
Kageyama was also puzzled<br/>
by his feelings towards Hinata that time and just came up with the excuse that they're both confused because they think too much about their freak move and volleyball stuff. In the end, they told themselves to keep it a secret and forget about it. Actually, both of them moved on quiet quick. Maybe Hinata had already forgotten about that now.</p><p>"Are you perhaps, a love expert? Or maybe you've confessed once and.. don't tell me.. You were confessed to?!" Kageyama looked so shock as if he just saw Hinata grew 20cm taller.</p><p>"Nah, I'm not a love expert. And what's with that reaction!?" Hinata exclaimed, pouting.<br/>
"To answer your questions, I never confessed or rather, I never had romantic feelings for anyone. And I still haven't received any confessions.." Hinata answered.</p><p>"Why do you sound like you're yet to be confessed to.." Kageyama muttered. "What? Did you say anything?" Hinata asked, innocently.</p><p>"I said, how can you know when you still haven't experienced one?" Kageyama furrowed his eyes and a second later, he calmed down and sighed.</p><p>"Try to put yourself in their shoes.." Hinata said. "Oh- I understand now.." Kageyama exclaimed.</p><p>"You do?!" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I understand now what you feel towards your waiting mother at home. I guess you'll understand how your mother punish you later when she hear the news.." Kageyama looked so smug, looking at the sky as if he was wondering what kind of punishment will Hinata's mother give. "Don't bring that up! It's giving me the chills!"</p><p>Speaking of sky.. It's getting darker now. "Let's hurry! I might receive a lot more punishment than I expected!" Hinata exclaimed, then started to run and was followed by Kageyama. "Wait! You dumbass!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hinata. Actually.." Kageyama said, breathing heavily after that tiring run. They're only 100 meter away from Hinata's house.<br/>
Hinata, also wheezing, hummed in response.</p><p>"Actually, the girl said something more before she's gone." Kageyama said, looking so uneasy.</p><p>"What did she say?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"She asked if I am gay.."</p><p>Hinata froze a minute and so does Kageyama. "Pfft!" And with that Hinata bursted with laughter.</p><p>"What was that! Bwahaha! I'm gonna die from too much laughter!"</p><p>"Drop dead! You dumbass! Also she asked if I was dating you"</p><p>"What the-!" Hinata continued laughing his heart out. "W-what did you *laugh* say?" He asked, between the unstoppable laughter.</p><p>"Of course I told her we're not!" Kageyama explained, smacked the head of an idiot and sighed.</p><p>"Why did you reject her anyway? She's so pretty and popular.." Hinata asked.</p><p>"Dumbass! Of course it's because it will just burden our volleyball practice" Kageyama answered bluntly, his hand up on his chin as if he's thinking of other reasons.</p><p>"I'm not even sure if I like girls.." He muttered. "Neither do I like boys.." He added, his voice low enough to be inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>"It's really getting dark!" Hinata said. "Well then, Bye Kageyama!"</p><p>"Uh- I like volleyball the same as you like it too! That's the only mutual feelings we had for each other and the only thing that I liked, I guess." Hinata said and waved goodbye.</p><p>"Ah- second thought, I like you too, Kageyama! I can't do the insane freak without you." Hinata added as he stopped on his tracks.</p><p>He gestured as if he's thinking again. "Well, I hope you find out your gender soon!" And with that Hinata laughed and sprinted towards his house.</p><p>"What the- Hinata you dumbass! I'm not confused with my gender !" Kageyama exclaimed.</p><p>Hinata looked back at Kageyama and saw him laughing. "You should smile more BAKAgeyama!" He shouted from the distance.</p><p>"What was that for?! You dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed once again.</p><p>"Wait! Let me help you.." Hinata said. He ran towards Kageyama.</p><p>"What?" The latter asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Close your eyes.." Hinata whispered.</p><p>Kageyama tried protesting saying "Why would I?" And "What mischief are you into this time?" But was shushed by Hinata.</p><p>"Close.." Hinata said again.</p><p>Kageyama, irritated, closed his eyes.</p><p>'It's really dark now, I think it's about 6pm now.. I'm really gonna be yelled at.'</p><p>The solar light posts turned on one after another.</p><p>Kageyama suddenly flinches when he felt another pair of lips met his. It was strong and forceful, which soon became soft and gentle. Before he realize what had happened, the fact that Hinata's actually kissing him, his lips were gone and his forehead was leaning against his own, silver eyes staring into brown eyes. They were full of gratefulness, happiness, desperation affection and tenderness.</p><p>Once the realization of what his actions implied sunk in, Hinata gave him the brightest smile he could make, his own eyes reflecting the feelings he had tried to keep hidden for a long time.</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't have any feelings for anyone other than volleyball. I've been thinking about my feelings for you for some time now.. It's not the same feeling I felt for anyone.." Hinata muttered.</p><p>"I'm really glad.." He said again and flashed a big smile.</p><p>Kageyama, stunned, pulled Hinata closer. You call that 'Hugging', okay.</p><p>"You don't have to pay back the five hundred yen.. I can easily convince my old hag. That'll be your Christmas gift and this'll be mine." Kageyama whispered, still hugging Hinata, maybe to hide his embarrassment or his red flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hinata! You're so late!" A voice called from afar.<br/>
The two of them instantly pushed each other away.</p><p>"Well then, b-bye Kageyama!" Hinata waved goodbye, his bright smile never fading.</p><p>Kageyama smirked, "See ya'" He waved.</p><p>That's the best Christmas Gift I've ever had..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here I am again, YurikaAnne!<br/>So yeah?<br/>Did you like it? at least 0.1%?</p><p>I lost my money when I was shopping for the upcoming event which is just 11 hours far off, The Christmas Day!<br/>and that was my motivation! My mom came and scolded me for a while- then when I was waiting on the counter to pay, I started writing this!</p><p>It's got both Bad and Good outcome for me though!<br/>(Bad: because I lost my money..)<br/>(Good: because I was able to write a new story!)</p><p>visit my Wattpad Account anytime: YurikaAnne<br/>THANK YOU FOR READING!<br/>Kiddos are always Appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>